


Cheet-OH!

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Teasing, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky is munching on cheetos during your lazy movie night together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 12





	Cheet-OH!

You came out of the bathroom wearing one of Bucky’s shirts and some cute undies. You were in your comfy clothes ready for a lazy movie night with your boyfriend. 

You got the dvd out from its case and slid it into the dvd player. Your door opened to reveal Bucky with his arms filled with a tray of snacks and drinks. He had changed into some sleep pants and a t-shirt. You hurriedly stood up and helped him out. Taking some things from him and setting them onto the bed. 

You took note of how many bags of cheetos there were and you laughed, “Why are there five bags of cheetos?”

Bucky smiled, “You know how I love ‘em, babe. I go through 3 in half an hour.”

You rolled your eyes, “Gross. But okay. Now get that ass into bed and let’s get this movie night started!”

Bucky chuckled and saluted you, “Yes, ma’am!” He slipped into his side of the bed and you yours. You took the remote and pushed play, “What movie are we watching, doll?”

“Pride and Prejudice and Zombies.” You said nonchalantly.

“Come again?” 

Bucky’s reaction made you laugh, “You’ll like it. I promise.”

Thirty minutes into the movie and Bucky was hooked. He was so into it, “You know, you wouldn’t think that zombies would work with the whole regency era thing. But somehow, it does!”

You laughed, “I told you!” Bucky finished his second bag of cheetos and groaned which caused you to look at him, “What?”

“I don’t wanna lick the cheeto dust off my fingers.”

“Then wipe it off.”

“But that’s such a waste of perfectly good cheeto dust, doll!”

You laughed, “I don’t know what to tell you then, babe.”

“You lick it.” He offered his metal fingers to you.

You pushed them away, “Seriously?”

Bucky pushed his fingers towards you again, “Yeah. Come on. It’s only a lil bit.”

“The hell it is!”

“Doll, pleeeaaase!”

You rolled your eyes, “Ugh. Fine!” You grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his fingers into your mouth. You mindlessly sucked and licked at them. Bucky watched you and suddenly his mind went…elsewhere.

“Baby, I need you to lick something else for me?”

You looked at him curiously, “And what’s that?” Bucky pointed to his crotch and you laughed, “Oh my god! Are you kidding me?!”

“Not my fault you looked fucking sexy sucking my fingers!”

You fell on your back laughing and clutching your stomach, “Y-You got turned o-on by me licking ch-cheeto dust off your fingers! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Bucky growled and crawled on top of you pinning your wrists down on the bed. Your laughing seized, “Not laughing anymore are you, baby girl?”

You noticed that Bucky’s eyes turned two shades darker. you gulped, “B-Bucky.”

Bucky snapped his hips forward and began to grind on your core, “See how hard I am? See what you do to me?”

“Fuck, baby.” You groaned out.

Bucky chuckled darkly, “Want my cock now, baby girl? You gonna suck my cock like a good girl?”

You nodded, “I’ll be a good girl.”

Bucky flipped over on his back and pulled his pants down along with his underwear. He pumped his shaft as you began to undress. His tip already glistening with pre-cum. (A/N: okay. not gonna lie, this line sounds shitty and idk how else to make it sound less shitty…)

You settled in between Bucky’s legs and took his cock into your hand. His own went into your hair pushing you forward as you slowly took his cock into his mouth.

“Shit! That’s it, baby. Just like that.” You began to slowly bob your head up and down his length. “No no. Let’s go a bit faster, shall we?” You nodded giving him permission to make your mouth go faster up and down him.

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good on me, doll.” You took him out of your mouth and began to pump him fast and hard. Bucky’s hands immediately stopped yours, “No, doll. I wanna cum inside you.”

You nodded and crawled up to him straddling his waist. You rested your hands on his chest as he held his cock up for you to lower yourself onto him. You bit your lip as you felt him stretch you.He bottomed out and he groaned. 

“Fuck, Bucky.” You moaned out.

Bucky’s hands rested on your waist, “Ride me, baby.” You began to bounce yourself up and down his length. And Bucky just stared at you in pleasure and awe. You looked so beautiful with your eyes closed and your mouth making the most sinful noises that would put a pornstar to shame.

“Your cock feels so good, baby! I want you to fuck me hard.”

Without a word, Bucky flipped you over to your back and just began pounding you like there was no tomorrow. And with no hesitation, Bucky grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup he brought to make sundaes and drizzled it all over your body. Continuing to fuck you, he bent down and licked up the chocolate trail up to your breasts. His mouth enclosed on your nipple and he sucked causing your back to arch in pleasure.

“So fucking delicious, baby girl. So sweet.” He continued to lick and suck all the chocolate off your torso. 

You then pushed him off you and onto his back once more. You fashioned a mischievous smirk, “My turn.” You took the can of whipped creme and sprayed it on his thighs and length. You teased him by licking him around his cock.

Bucky gave a frustrated groan, “You’re killing me hear, baby.”

“Fine.” You finally licked up the whipped creme that lined his cock. You continued to do so adding more and more whipped creme to replace the one you ate, “So delicious.” You took his cock out of your mouth with a pop.

“Shit, Y/N. I’m gonna cum.” He pushed you back down and pumped his shaft above you until white ribbons of cum came flying out and onto your stomach and chest, “Fuuuuck!” Bucky drawled out his cries of pleasure. He made sure that every last drop marked you, then collapsed onto the bed panting.

You giggled and stood up from the bed heading towards the bathroom. bucky lifted his head and gave you a confused expression, “Hey, where ya goin’? You didn’t get to cum yet.”

“Well, I feel very sticky due to your chocolate syrup fiasco. So I want to shower. You can finish me off there.” You said with a smirk over your shoulder.

Bucky jumped up from the bed and chased after you, “Yes, ma’am!”

Who would’ve thought that some cheeto dust would’ve lead to some pretty hot sex?


End file.
